legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Conscious-Men
The Conscious-Men are a group of heroes who are split into four factions across The Outside. They are people with souls of Heroes who were ripped from the Departed Realm and forced to do the bidding of the High Order until they broke free from their curse and escaped The Show in order to pursue freedom. Two of the factions are the Conscious-Men and the Samurai of Men. History During season 1 of The Show, Dinosaur Man and Orange Man learned that they could temporarily break free from the High Order's command without them realizing. They assumed new names, Gibson and Erik respectively, and moved to the outskirts of the Stage. Although they were forced to return every episode, they lived together away from it as much as they could. Other characters in the show, like Biker Man (who calls himself Tony,) and Timmy Turner (who calls himself Griffon) would become conscious as well, and did not associate themselves with Gibson and Erik. These Conscious-Men moved to other places within the Outside. Tony moved into the Prop Room, where he found out by mistake that if he is to disturb the dormant characters, he could bring life back to them. However, without the High Order making decisions for them, these characters would become beasts with a primal instinct to kill and to eat. Because of this, Griffon moved away from the Prop Room into a small house on the outskirts. Gibson and Erik would remain conscious for the rest of The Shows run, and in the 30 day break between seasons, they would explore the Outside, searching for a way out. Fire 'N Ice During the 14th season of The Show, Ninja's current sidekick, Batman, suddenly becomes conscious. He exits The Stage into The Outside and meets Gibson and Erik, who fill him in on the truth about this strange world. Batman takes on the name of Warren, and he becomes friends with Gibson and Erik. Warren is distraught that they are forced to live in this lawless barren wasteland of nothing but darkness, and vows that he will find a way out for every Conscious-Man there is. Warren explores more of The Outside, and meeting Tony and Griffith along the way. While scavenging the Outside, he comes across one of the mutant conscious-men that Tony created a while ago. Warren speaks to Tony, and is warned that he will end up part of the dormant characters in the Prop Room. Tomorrow the season finale will air, and like the other season finales, the sidekick character is killed off. Tony tells Warren that there may be a way to avoid this death, and that he will join him in the escape, since tomorrow is his last episode as well. When the day comes, and the season finale airs, Warren evades his death and rejoins with Gibson and Erik. The two explain that there is about a month until they will be forced to return to The Stage, but Warren wants to take this time to escape from this strange world they know nothing about. The three Conscious-Men go to the Prop Room to ask Tony if he would like to join forces with them, but find Griffith there instead. Griffith shows them that Tony didn't make it out in time. He misses his friend, and tries to take his body off the shelf of the other dormant characters. Tony is revived, but he instantly mutates into a primal beast, and attacks the others. The conscious-men run away, but Griffith is taken by the Mutant Tony, and turned into a mutant himself. The Conscious-Men are chased into a corner, and assume that their death is imminent. It isn't until someone rides in on a motorcycle that they look up. It's Ninja, and he has become conscious too. Now together, the Conscious-Men are ready to fight back, when suddenly, the three men get a surge of memories. As the memories conclude, Ninja realizes that he is infact Milo Rivers, and Gibson and Erik are his friends Junior and Jackson. Even though their Elemental Powers were lost to them long ago, they have suddenly returned, which helps them fend off the mutants with Warren. Forbidden Quest TBA Members Conscious-Men * Milo (Ninja) * Junior (Gibson) * Jackson (Erik) * Warren Samurai of Men * G (Holo) * Llide (Colin) * Tom (Rayy) * Serces (Mystery) Notes * All of the Conscious-Men are heroes or villains from Ogaji's past. Category:Ogaji Origins Category:Ogaji: Origins Category:2019 Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Conscious-Men Category:Team Waters Category:Team Phantom Category:Water Category:Creation Category:Fire Category:Energy Category:Wind Category:Destruction Category:Shadow Category:Fire 'N Ice Category:Forbidden